Charlotte Cook
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: Charlotte solía ser una estrella de música comercial;pero como todo en ese mundo tiene su fin, su carrera quedó en el olvido.Cinco años después de vivir en las sombras,el destino hace de las suyas y conoce a Muds,a quien intentará ayudar a reunir Gorillaz
1. Tiempos pasados

**_Como ya saben, Gorillaz no me pertenece. _**

_¡Aló, aló, amiguirijillos! Yea, it's me. No es un espejismo. _

_Acá les traigo una idea vieeeeeeeja que nunca llevé a cabo. En realidad, el personaje de Charlotte Cook tiene varias historias, así que se imaginarán el tiempo que lleva en mi cabeza. Tuvo mil formas, mil rostros, misma personalidad. Hasta que me decidí por ésta, que fue la que me gustó más. Éste capítulo es corto, si. O por lo menos me parece. Es más o menos para que conozcan a Cook._

_¡El siguiente episodio transcurre cinco años después de éste!_

_¡Ah! Y para los lectores de mi otro fic, TODABÍA NO LO DEJÉ EN EL OLVIDO. Estoy escribiendo ya el otro capítulo. _

_¡See you soon, BYE BYE!_

* * *

><p>Luces. Gritos de un público enloquecido y eufórico. Adrenalina en el aire.<p>

-¡Damas y caballeros…!- gritó una voz masculina por los enormes parlantes.

Música comenzando a sonar. Un par de palmadas en la espalda por parte del manager.

-Siete segundos.-murmuró éste.

-¡…Chicos y chicas…!-continuaba gritando aquella grave voz

_Respira hondo y relájate, recuerda, uno, dos, tres…_

-¡…Charlotte!

Más gritos. Aplausos. La música para un segundo.

-¡Vamos, Cook, tu puedes, corre!

Una joven de tez bronceada, un cabello negro largo y muy poca ropa, comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto. Ya hasta se lo sabía de memoria, pero igualmente no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Como odiaba su trabajo.

Ahora ustedes pensarán; _si… claro, odiar su trabajo. Ser famosa y millonaria, no existe nada peor. _Pero, déjenme decirles, la cosa se pone fea cuando tienes que cantar una música pedorra y comercial digna de retrete, vestirse y comportarse como una gata en celo. Eso es una mierda.

Pero claro, las palabras mágicas _contrato millonario _lo dicen todo. Al menos para Charlotte, que si no fuese por todo esto seguiría tocando y cantando en el garaje de su casa en Canadá, como cuando era una adolescente y apenas tenía dinero para un equipo de sonido barato.

_Los viejos tiempos_, pensaba y suspiraba cada tanto mientras recordaba los momentos en los que era una persona _normal_. También recordaba cómo odiaba a los grupos y cantantes que hacían el mismo tipo de música que ella ahora. Que ironía de la vida ¿no?

Lo que más extrañaba en verdad, eran sus amigos. _Pocahontas_, le decían por su parecido con el personaje. De seguro ahora todos la odiaban por haberle vendido su alma a una disquera.

En fin, así estaba ahora. Cantando en un escenario frente a mil y pico de personas, canciones como "Nos vamos de fiesta, que lindo es estar ebria, nos vamos de fiesta-ta-ta-ta" con un fondo pop-electrónico. Tampoco faltaba un rap en el estribillo.

-¡Gracias, Francia!- gritó cuando el show acabó, empapada en sudor e intentando recuperar el aliento.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir por la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Sería su cumpleaños número veintiocho, y no tenía un muy buen presentimiento. Algo le decía que las cosas cambiarían, pero simplemente ignoró el pensamiento.<p>

El sol colarse por la ventana del hotel indicaba el amanecer. El sonido de las persianas subirse y unos pasos despertaron a la cantante.

-Buenos días, princesa.- canturreó afeminadamente Bob, su manager.

Charlotte murmuró algunas maldiciones contra la almohada.

-Los de la disquera llamaron hoy. Quieren hablar con tigo.- dijo el hombre con un tono de voz serio de un momento para otro.

La joven suspiró.

-¿De qué?- preguntó con malhumor.

-No lo sé.- se dio la vuelta y emprendió su retirada. -¡Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños. Hay algunas cartas y flores enviadas por los fanáticos en el comedor. Te digo que no se puede ni caminar.-rió.

* * *

><p>-Las ventas bajaron.- dijo el hombre con voz grave detrás del reluciente escritorio de madera oscura.<p>

Todo en la habitación se veía impecable. En la pared, descansaban fotografías de artistas pertenecientes a la disquera, entre ellos, Charlotte.

-¿Cuánto es que cumples el día de hoy…?- preguntó, y puso un falso rostro pensativo. -¡Ah, veintiocho! Cada vez más cerca de los treinta. Los dulces, dulces treinta años. Las mujeres comienzan a verse _maduras_. Una cana por aquí, otra por allá… ¿Ya te salieron algunas, Cook?

-Eh…no, señor.- respondió algo confusa.

-Mmh, que bien por ti. Mejor voy al grano ¿qué te parece?

_Silencio_

-¿Qué te parece?- repitió el hombre, aparentemente sin perder la paciencia.

-¡Ah! si, si.

-Como recién dije, las ventas bajaron. ¿Y sabes a qué se debe eso, linda?

-No, señor.

-Vejez, Cook. Ancianidad. Vamos a ser sinceros, ya no eres aquella linda, sexy y enérgica joven de antes. Y eso no le gusta a la gente.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo! ¿Ancianidad? ¡No jodas!

El hombre la observó por un segundo, serio. Charlotte, que se había levantado de su asiento al gritar, se volvió a sentar en silencio.

-Déjame terminar.- hizo una pausa-Los jóvenes…ellos ya no te quieren, amor. Estás acabada.

-¡Pero…! ¡Si ayer di un concierto, y-y asistieron mil y algo! ¡Y mi cuerpo está igual! ¡Y no tengo canas!- chilló desesperada.

-La entrada estaba barata. Acéptalo. Tu música, NO VENDE.

-¡Canto y toco de maravilla! ¡Puedo hacer algo decente, y no esta mierda que me obligan a hacer!

-Que te _obligaban_.- corrigió con el dedo índice levantado.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él, sin dejar de mirarla, se levantó de su asiento y camino con lentitud hacia su foto recuadrada en la pared. Se encontraba con un micrófono, guiñando el ojo derecho. La tomó con cuidado y la observó, manteniéndola en alto.

Y sin decir más, el hijo de puta la dejó caer, haciéndose pedazos en el suelo.

-Estás despedida.

Un silencio sepulcral dominó la habitación. Charlotte no se movió. Millones de palabras e imágenes dominaron su mente, pero su voz no funcionaba.

El hombre la miró con ambas cejas alzadas y movió la cabeza a un costado.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto…-salió como un susurro. –No estaba…en el contrato

-Já, já.- se burló él- ¿Cómo que no? Venga, no me hagas perder el tiempo o llamo a seguridad.- dijo mientras apretaba un botón en su escritorio. -¿Sara? Trae al personal de limpieza. Se me calló algo de basura al piso. Rápido.

Charlotte lo observó con el seño fruncido y la boca abierta.

-Claro, señor.- respondió una voz detrás del altavoz.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Mi carrera no terminó! ¡Al carajo con el pop industrial! ¡Quiero hacer rock, reggae! ¡Por favor, señor, se lo ruego!- comenzó a gritar como una loca mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo ante él, suplicante.

-¡No me toques, loca!- gritó cuando ella tironeó un poco del saco de su elegante traje mientras no dejaba de lloriquear. Se estiró un poco hasta tocar nuevamente el botón en su escritorio.- ¡Sara, llama a seguridad! ¡Rápido, rápido!

-¡No, por favor, se lo suplico!-continuaba Charlotte

-¡En seguida, señor!- respondió la voz de la mujer.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Mi carrera no terminó!

-¡Suéltame, perra!

En ese momento, entraron dos hombres vestidos de traje negro y gafas, con una etiqueta que rezaba, _seguridad._

-¡Llévensela, YA!

Sin emitir palabra, la tomaron por ambos brazos y la levantaron en el aire mientras ella pataleaba.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme que le patee la cara a este gordo desgraciado! ¡Hijo de puta, hijo de puta! ¡Púdrete en el inf…!

Y la puerta se cerró. Los gritos de Charlotte se continuaban escuchando desde la otra sala.

-Puta loca.- murmuró el hombre mientras acomodaba su traje y sacaba una botella de whisky de su escritorio.


	2. El encuentro

_Hello! (oh-oh-oh-oh) Acá les traigo oooooootro cáp. Bastante rápido, ¿eh? Igual es corto. Me muero de sueño, gente, así que me despido con un beso enorme y con un...¡Dejen Reviews, malditos bastardos del demonio!_

_Já, saben que es mentira...(?_

_Tengo sueño y desvarío. Adiós, mi gente beia._

* * *

><p><em>Cinco años.<em>

El tiempo transcurrido desde aquel último día en el que fue despedida en el año dos mil once.

Él corrió y corrió sin piedad, manteniendo a Charlotte en las sombras. Poco se había sabido de ella en aquel momento.

La disquera intentó todo por derrumbarla; rumores, fotos, declaraciones falsas y hasta la acusaron de loca. Y lo lograron, la dejaron en el olvido, en el salón de artistas fracasados.

Intentó sacar un buen disco, pero ya nadie quería a Cook. _¿Ésta que se viene a hacer la seria, si era una zorra que cantaba pop comercial? _Decía la gente. Ni siquiera llegó a ser _El Chiste de Hollywood_, como Britney Spears en el momento en que se rapó la cabeza. Simplemente cayó y se rompió como un vaso.

Y así era como vivía, intentando ganar algo mientras tocaba en los bares o con su trabajo de profesora particular de guitarra.

Su aspecto ya no era el de antes. Había reemplazado su larga cabellera negra por un corto cabello rubio. Se lo había cortado y teñido ella misma con el fin de _cambiar radicalmente_. Sus ojos color miel, reflejaban más dureza y seguridad, hasta intimidaban.

Estaba también el tema de las adicciones. Había comenzado nuevamente con el alcohol y la cocaína. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Se sentía un tiro al aire, una fracasada; para ella, no existía aquella línea que separa _lo bueno _de _lo malo_. Solo actuaba, y punto.

En definitiva, así se encontraba. Sin saber para dónde arrancar, deseando con toda su alma volver a tocar en un escenario; pero eso sí, esta vez _buena música._

Y es en ese mismo momento, cuando la historia verdaderamente arranca.

* * *

><p>Eran las once de la noche en Cambridgeshire, Inglaterra. El calor dentro de aquel sucio y oscuro bar parecía sofocar a Charlotte, pero aún así se había quedado para tomar unas cervezas.<p>

"Me pareces conocida" le había dicho el cantinero mientras lavaba algunos vasos. Ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas palabras. _Le parecía conocida _a todo el mundo, sólo unos pocos exclamaban "¡Oh, Charlotte Cook, la cantante!" y le sonreían como con lástima.

_Que les den a todos_, pensaba ella con aquel rostro serio mientras le daba un largo buche a su cerveza.

De pronto enfocó sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor en la pared. Estaba puesto un conocido canal de música.

-_Ya volvimos con… ¡Estrellas en el olvido! El Top Ten de aquellas canciones que alguna vez fueron un hit. _

Charlotte levantó una ceja y continuó mirando. Sintió ganas de pedirle al cantinero que cambiase de canal, pero simplemente siguió observando en silencio.

-_¡Y adivinen a quién tenemos en el puesto número cinco! Ella es Charlotte Cook y su famoso video, Stella…-_

Algo rugió en su estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar. Escupió el sorbo de cerveza que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser descontroladamente. El cantinero se acercó y comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda hasta calmarla.

-¡Hey!- exclamó mientras la observaba a ella y al video en la televisión- Te pareces mucho a esa…esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No…no lo sé.- murmuró intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Uf, que buena que estaba. ¿Seguirá viva?

Charlotte sintió ganas de patearle el trasero a aquel viejo.

-¡Yo que mierda sé!- exclamó, moviendo su mano como gesto para restarle importancia.- ¿A caso me ves cara de saberlo?

El hombre la miró con el seño fruncido y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su labor.

-Puto idiota.- murmuró, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

No tenía ganas de ver ni de oír esa mierda. Sintió un alivio tres minutos después cuando el video terminó.

-_¡Ahí teníamos a Charlotte en el puesto número cinco! Ahora, en el puesto número cuatro, la banda que fue historia ¡Gorillaz, con su video Stylo!_

Recordaba esa canción, se sabía alguna que otra parte. Comenzó a tararear.

-_Love_, _electricity_, _shockwave central__. __Pummel on the motherboard, yes__._-dio otra calada a su cigarro y expulsó sonriendo.

-Mira a ese.- se burló el cantinero que parecía no callarse, refiriéndose a Murdoc- ¡Es realmente feo!

-Un comentario idiota, echo por un idiota.- murmuró la treintañera. El hombre, aparentemente no la escuchó.

Un carraspeo junto a ellos atrajo la atención de ambos.

¿Destino o casualidad? El mundo es demasiado extraño y bien armado como para que todo sea una simple casualidad. Charlotte observó al hombre con una ceja alzada como gesto de burla. Murdoc Niccals.

-Un whisky bien grande.- dijo mientras observaba con odio el video en la pantalla. Al cantinero, también.

La ex-cantante rió, expulsando humo y negando con la cabeza.

-No entiendo la risa.- dijo molesto el ex-bajista de Gorillaz.

-No voy a llorar.- respondió simplemente, dándole un último trago a su cerveza.

Murdoc la miró por un segundo con ojos entrecerrados. Su rostro…le sonada de algún lado. Era alguien conocida, lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te conozco de algún lado? Me pareces conocida.

Charlotte suspiró, cansada y echó un vistazo al techo, suplicante. _Otra vez_, pensó.

-No lo sé.

-Espera, espera…- Murdoc la observó más de cerca, reconociéndola- Eres la loca de Charlotte Cook.- se carcajeó.- Vaya mierda…-murmuró, divertido. Tomó el vaso se whisky que el camarero dejó frente a él y le dio un trago rápido, quemándose la garganta.

-Que te den.-dijo ella, intentando ignorar sin éxito la molesta risa de aquel hombre.- ¡Cierra la puta boca!

-Oh, Satanás, eso fue divertido.-se limpió una lágrima del ojo.

-No sé que es tan jodidamente gracioso.

-Nada, sólo que tu música era una mierda. Una gran, gran mierda.

-Exageras.

-Tal vez un poco.-movió los hielos dentro de su vaso con su dedo índice.

Hubo un silencio de diez segundos. Charlotte no dejaba de fumar como una enferma, y Murdoc parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Tu último disco me gustó. El que sacaste antes de…_morir_.- observaba seriamente las botellas de diferentes marcas en el estante frente a él.

Charlotte suspiró y sonrió levemente.

-A mí también. Fue el único en gustarme, en realidad.- hizo una corta pausa- Las letras, la música. Lo compuse yo.- dio una lenta calada y se rascó la cabeza, pensativa- No como la basura de antes. La que cantaba aquello no era la verdadera Charlotte, era…

-El producto de una disquera creado para lucrar.

-Eso.

-Bueno, déjame decirte que eres una idiota.

-Lo sé. No estoy muy orgullosa por ello ¿acaso se nota?

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un segundo.

-Camarero, otra cerveza.- pidió Cook, seria. Hablar de aquello no la ponía precisamente muy feliz.

-Que sean dos.- corrigió el satanista alzando el dedo índice- Yo pago.- se dirigió a la rubia.

Ésta se alzó de hombros.

-Como quieras.- mejor para ella.

Segundos después, dos tarros de espumosa cerveza aparecieron frente a ellos. Ambos le dieron un trago rápido.

-Así que…ambos somos artistas en el olvido.- suspiró- Que bonito.- repuso con sarcasmo.

-Vaya mierda.

-¿Qué pasó con Gorillaz?- soltó ella de repente, agarrando desprevenidamente a Murdoc.

Aquel tragó en seco y la observó por un segundo, serio.

-Nos separamos. Ya no había más ideas, todos nos llevábamos mal. Así que…adiós Gorillaz.- se alzó de hombros como si no le importase en lo más mínimo. Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta que no era así; algo en su rostro indicaba lo incómodo que le ponía hablar de aquello.

Charlotte chasqueó la lengua.

-Cosas que pasan. No se pueden evitar.

-Lo sé. Todo tiene un fin.- murmuró y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Dímelo a mí.-suspiró con melancolía- Me despidieron a los veintiocho por que estaba _vieja_.

Él alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Vieja? Entonces que soy yo, ¿Un zombie?

Charlotte rió levemente.

-Puede ser, pregúntale a ellos.-hizo una pausa-Los hijos de puta se las ingeniaron para hacerme ver como una loca estúpida. Imbéciles. Nunca debí venderme así.

-Tarde para arrepentirse.

-Lo que sea. Estaría mejor ahora si hubiera conseguido mi fama por quien soy en realidad.

-Yo hice eso, y mírame ahora. Murdoc Niccals acabado, ¿quién lo diría? Es tan frustrante.

-Ok, ok. Tú tienes tus años encima, Niccals. Yo sólo tengo treinta y dos.

-Toda una vieja.- bromeó.- Estás bastante bien igual, Cook. El cabello te hace ver más madura, eso es lo único.

-Me importa poco.- se alzó de hombros.

Ambos se callaron por dos segundos, hasta que Charlotte rompió el silencio.

-¡Cómo extraño cantar frente a un micrófono! Daría lo que fuese por grabar un maldito single, lo juro.

-Yo también. Carajo, realmente me gustaría…

Ambos se observaron por un segundo. Sintieron el _¡Clic! _de la bombillita encenderse sobre sus cabezas.

Si ambos querían recuperar la fama, tenían una oportunidad.

-Murdoc, ¿qué te parece si…si grabamos uno? Sólo uno.-comenzó a decir con un brillo en los ojos. Cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, levantó el dedo para callarlo-Sólo…sólo piénsalo, ¿si? Dos artistas olvidados se reúnen para grabar un increíble tema. ¿Qué hay que perder? ¡Nada! Piénsalo, Niccals.-levantó ambas manos frente a él.

-Creo que sería un poco estúpido. Nadie nos quiere, Cook.

-Ok, ok. Piensa lo que quieras.- comenzó a rebuscar algo en su riñonera negra.-Aquí…aquí está- sacó un papel y una lapicera.-mi número…-murmuraba mientras escribía-…de celular.-se lo entregó.- Llámame si te parece una buena idea. Sólo piénsatelo. Al menos uno o dos días.

-Bien, bien. Demonios. Me lo pensaré.

-¡Genial!- exclamó ella.

Luego de pagar la cuenta y antes de irse, volvió a insistir.

-¡Recuerda, piénsalo!- gritó desde la puerta del bar.

Murdoc solo asintió y levantó su pulgar en forma de aprobación, con rostro cansado.


	3. El acuerdo

Aspiró aquel polvo blanco con rapidez y sintió su corazón acelerarse por unos segundos. Una descarga de adrenalina dominó su cuerpo, y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Parecía que se estaba masticando los dientes y se los iba a tragar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dándole aquella mirada de loca típica de una persona que acababa de consumir cocaína. Necesitaba moverse, no podía quedarse quieta.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la casa, tocando todo a su paso con nerviosismo. Como una niña hiperactiva.

Golpeaba sus pies contra el piso. En cualquier momento haría un agujero. Eso molestaría a los vecinos de abajo, sin duda.

_Necesito salir, necesito moverme, necesito…_

Otra descarga de adrenalina instantánea la hizo estremecerse. Tomó un cuadro horrible en la pared y lo estrelló contra el piso. Eso no la hizo sentirse mejor.

No podía salir así a la calle; de seguro que con esa cara de loca maniática asustaría a más de una persona, sin duda.

Le costaba moverse, estaba dura como una estatua. Sentía que caminaba como un robot, toda trancada.

Corrió hasta el baño y se observó en el espejo.

_Santa mierda_.

Si, se notaba su estado. Sumado a todo eso, estaba pálida como un vampiro y tenía unas ojeras moradas. Más que una vampiresa, parecía una muerta.

No había dormido nada aquella noche. Aquella sustancia que metía en su cuerpo a diario la dejaba nerviosa y dura por horas, quitándole el sueño. Se acostaba y comenzaba a golpear los dedos contra el colchón, con la misma cara. Los párpados parecían estar sostenidos por palillos para colgar ropa.

Había pasado una semana entera desde el día en el que conoció a Murdoc. Siete-largos-días desde que le propuso trabajar juntos en un proyecto musical. Seguramente se lo había pensado y no le gustaba, o tal vez hasta ni se lo pensó y punto.

Sacó los cigarrillos de su bolsillo y prendió uno. Apenas éste se consumió, sacó otro, y otro, y otro…

Parecía ser lo único que la calmaba un poco. Observó el reloj. Tres de la mañana en punto. Su celular comenzó a sonar, mostrando un número desconocido en la pantalla.

_¿Quién carajos llama a esta hora?_

Luego de observarlo unos segundos, se decidió por atender. Fuese quien fuera, temía que se diera cuenta de su estado _cocaínico_.

-Ho-hola.- habló con dificultad. Odiara que la jodieran y la hicieran hablar cuando estaba así, mover la dura mandíbula era una tortura.

-¿Charlotte?-habló una voz rasposa desde el altavoz. Mierda, la reconocía, pero no podía pensar bien…

-S-s-sí ¿Q-quién habla?

-Soy Murdoc. Hey, ¿por qué hablas cómo idiota?

-¿P-por qué lla-amas a esta hora?

-¡Oh! Disculpa, ni me fijé en la hora. Son las… ¡Ah, mierda! Las tres. Te llamo mañana, Cook.

-N-no, deja, ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Estás tan drogada que ni puedes hablar, ¿eh?- Charlotte escuchó una risita sucia y rasposa que le hizo gracia. Igual, por más que quisiera reír, se le hacía imposible.

-¿Y-yo? ¡Para nada!-respondió rápidamente.

-Si, claro…-hizo una pausa. La rubia podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro del tipo.-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ¿Sabes? Y…creo que no está nada mal tu idea. Después de todo ¿qué hay que perder?

Charlotte sintió otra repentina descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo y no contestó.

-¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Murdoc con impaciencia. No le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, al fin y al cabo le estaba haciendo un favor a la desgraciada aquella- ¡Charlotte!

-¿¡Qué!

-¿¡Escuchaste lo que dije! Maldita seas.

-¡S-si, claro!- mentira, obviamente.

-No estás escuchándome un carajo. ¿Sabes qué? Llámame cuando no estés lo suficientemente drogada como para articular palabra- dijo, molesto.

-¡V-vete a la mierda, si t-tú eres un m…m…maldito borracho, que te den!- sentía cómo no le salían las palabras, y eso la llenaba de rabia.

-¡Cállate, puta de-

Y le cortó. Carajo, no tenía ganas de discutir. Y menos en ese estado. Tomó una campera y salió de aquel sucio apartamento, ya ni le importaba si la miraban raro en la calle. Que les den a todos.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir otra vez, obviamente. Ni siquiera volvió a su apartamento, se quedó afuera hasta el amanecer. Tenía el aspecto de un zombie.

Sinceramente, le importaba poco a esta mujer. Era bonita, tenía carácter y todo, pero con aquella vida lo de linda se le iría por el caño en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la mañana y estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza. Sacó el móvil y lo observó unos segundos. Ahora que el efecto se le había ido, era conciente de la cagada que se había mandado.<p>

_¡Estúuupidaaa!_

Sentía ganas de golpearse. No dejaba de putearse internamente a cada segundo, todo era su culpa.

Buscó entre las llamadas recibidas y observó aquel número. Debía llamarlo. ¿Qué importaba la hora? Él la había llamado a las tres y ni se había quejado.

_Sí, por la hora. Porque por todo lo demás…_

Se acostó en el banco cual si fuera un cómodo sofá y apretó la tecla para llamar. Nadie atendió. Volvió a insistir dos veces más, hasta que…

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres, eh! ¡Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para tener que despertarme a las…SIETE DE LA MAÑANA!

-Disculpe, señor dormilón.- dijo con cierta burla, como si la pelea anterior no hubiese existido. Se escuchó un leve gruñido desde la otra línea.-Mira, escucha, Murdoc. Siento lo de ayer…bueno, hoy. Ya sabes, estaba…mal, no sabía ni lo que decía. Perdona, hombre. Supongo que ya debiste estar en mi lugar varias veces, pero…

-Pero nunca me ocurrió disculparme luego. Soy orgulloso.- rió. Al parecer, la entendía.

-¿Todo bien, entonces? ¿Hacemos las paces?

Murdoc suspiró, cansado.

-Si, como quieras. Sólo…déjame dormir. Estoy con un dolor de cabeza que…bueno, no importa. Te llamo más tarde y nos vemos por ahí para hablar, adiós.-cortó

-Adiós.- murmuró Charlotte al segundo.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos, pasa!- exclamó el satanista al mismo tiempo que entraba a su Winnebago. Esa chatarra había sido su compañera hacía años. Suerte que la había mantenido guardada, ahora era su hogar.-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada- murmuró mientras apartaba con el pie una botella de whisky medio vacía. No fuera que la loca ésta se la quisiera tomar.<p>

Charlotte entró, observando todo con cierta desconfianza. De pronto olfateó y puso cara de asco.

-Huele a…

-Huele a muchas cosas, mejor ni intentes averiguarlo.- interrumpió él mientras encendía un cigarro.-Ahora, hablemos de lo que importa de verdad. Te ofrecería algo para tomar, pero…mejor no.-sonrió con arrogancia.

La mujer alzó una ceja, divertida.

-Mejor hablemos.-rió.

-Bien.-expulsó el humo y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo-Realmente estuve pensando lo que me propusiste. Y, bueno, no es mala la idea. Podría servir…mucho. Ya sabes, podría recuperar mi fama.

-¿Aceptas, entonces?-preguntó, ilusionada. El corazón se le paró por un segundo.

-Si, acepto, pero con una con-

-¡GENIAL! ¡SÍ!-Charlotte se incorporó de un saltó y comenzó a gritar incoherencias. Por poco y rompe una lámpara.

-¿Estás segura que no consumiste nada raro antes de venir?

-¡Vamos a festejar! ¡Vamos, trae ese alcohol! ¿Quieres hachís?

-¡CÁLLATE UN SEGUNDO!- gritó con cólera el bajista, tomándola por los hombros. Hasta hizo un además de pegarle una bofetada si no se callaba.

-¡Eh, cuidadito!-se alejó la chica, aún sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bueno, escúchame entonces! Tengo una condición para todo esto.

Charlotte lo observó un segundo, incrédula. ¿Y qué quería este? Una idea pasó por la sucia cabeza de la mujer, pero la borró al instante. No se atrevería a pedirle favores sexuales, y menos a ella. Era capaz de pegarle un par de patadas voladoras. O tal vez no, ahora que pensaba, no tenía _ese_ tipo de actividades desde hacía…

-¿Por qué sonríes con esa cara?- preguntó el hombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Nada, ¿qué querías?

-Bueno, escucha atentamente.- suspiró cansado y se sentó en el piso una vez más. Ella lo imitó.-Mira, esto es raro para…para mí. Lo que te voy a pedir es…bueno, al carajo. Quiero grabar con mi antigua banda. Gorillaz. La verdad es que soy una mierda cantando, y… ¡Imagínatelo! La voz de 2D con la tuya, mi bajo, la batería de Russel, la guitarra de Noodle. Sólo…sería un éxito.

Charlotte frunció el seño.

-Pensé que los odiabas. Todo el mundo piensa eso. Tú lo dijiste hace unos años…

-¡Pero no es así! ¿¡Está bien! ¡Soy un fracaso sin ellos, maldita sea! ¡Mierda, carajo, me cuesta admitirlo!

Murdoc comenzó a ponerse colérico.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tranquilo!

-Ellos me odian, Cook. Pero los necesitamos si queremos salir de esta mierda.

-¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran, por lo menos?

Murdoc suspiró mirando un punto fijo. ¿Quedaría algo de espacio en su coraz…? Neeee, nunca.

-Por lo que sé, Noodle está en Japón. El face…2D en Italia, creo que Venecia, y Russel…

-¿Dónde?

-No tengo la más puta idea de dónde está- golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

-Tal vez ellos lo sepan. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlos. No parece tan difícil.

-Para ti no es tan difícil. Tú porque no tienes que admitir nada ni pedir perdón a nadie. ¡Murdoc Niccals pidiendo perdón! ¿Cuándo carajos me convertí en esto?-se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Desde que fracasó tu carrera como artista y los necesitas para volver a ser rico y famoso?

-Se…-murmuró con la voz amortiguada.

-Podemos hacerlo. Mira las cosas que hago por volver a ser _alguien_.- _Ayudar a un idiota con complejo de superioridad, ¡Vaya suerte la mía!_

-Me agradas, Cook.- dijo él luego de un minuto de silencio.- Somos bastante parecidos.

-Hasta la médula.- ironizó ella.

-Ne, tampoco te la creas, mujer. Sólo digo que…nada, déjalo.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce de la noche cuando Charlotte llegó a su apartamento, cansada. Sólo quería acostarse en la cama y caer en los brazos de Morfeo de una buena vez. Pero cuando llegó…<p>

-¡Charlotte!- el dueño del apartamento que ella alquilaba la esperaba sentado en el sofá junto con dos hombres.

-¿Q-qué pasó, señor O'Neill?-preguntó, visiblemente nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. No había pagado la renta de ese mes…ni el pasado. La iban a dejar en la calle.

-¿Cómo que _qué pasa_? ¿Me está usted tomando el pelo, señorita? ¡Te dije que si no me pagabas en ésta semana te sacaba de éste lugar en un chasquido de dedos!-se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros, fulminándola con la mirada. Podía sentir el hedor proveniente de su boca.

-Tienes una hora para armar tus cosas e irte, ¿Me entiendes?

Charlotte asintió sumisamente.

-Si no quieres que llame a la policía, claro está.- se separó sin dejar de mirarla y se alejó hasta la puerta.- ¡Una hora! Vámonos, muchachos.

Y cerraron dando un portazo.

_Y como si fuera poco, __esto._


End file.
